Learning to Love
by thenextmrsblack
Summary: Hermione leaves Hogwarts after a steamy night with Remus, but what are the consequences, and why is Remus left in the dark?
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my first fanfiction so please let me know what you think. I apologies in advance that updates my take some time due to uni commitments. At the moment my beta funkyseaweed and me are writing a joint fic which uni + exams means its not been updated (watch this space.  
Okay the disclaimer I own nothing all praise goes to the one and only JR Rowling who's characters I've borrowed. 

Chapter 1

Voldermort had been defeated the whole of the World were celebrating. The Gryffindor common room was no exception. The celebrations had not stopped since Harry's discharge from the hospital wing. Hermione watched from the bay window as Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville sang the muggle song " We are the Champions", in an extremely drunken state (as an unknown source had supplied them with some Ogdens finest firewiskey). Laughing Hermione scanned the room for Harry. Hermione searched for him until her eyes fell upon him in a rather inter-mate embrace with Ginny. Hermione felt as though her heart had been ripped out and stamped on. Ginny knew about her feelings for Harry but still she went after him.  
Hermione began to fell extremely claustrophobic at that moment she had to get out of the common room. With minimal difficulty Hermione fled the common room before any unshed tears fell. Once outside the Gryffindor common room ran outside the Hogwarts grounds passing an unsuspecting Professor. Hermione sat on a rock on the edge of the lake crying for a love that would never happen know.

While Hermione sat she failed to notice the man approaching her. "Hermione" slightly startled she looked up "Pro..Professor Lupin". She said catching her breath. "Now Hermione how many times you can call me Remus out of class". "Sorry". "Don't be why are you crying?" Remus said stooping to her level to look at her in the eyes. "Its nothing really just stupid know it all Hermione, cause who could possibly like me? What have I got to offer? I have got brains but that does not seem enough for boys like Ron and Harry, they go for looks, to them I am an ugly train wreak". Having run out of steam from her emotional rant Hermione burst into fresh tears.

Remus was stricken to see how hurt Hermione was, (part of him wanted to march up to the Gryffindor common room to find out what Harry or Ron did to upset her) the last time she cried like this was when her parents were killed. Fighting his emotions Remus pulled Hermione into a caring hug and held her till she calmed down. " Come on Hermione lets go to my office and have a nice calming cup of tea cause it looks like it's about to rain". Hermione at this gave a weak smile as she stood to follow him back to the castle.

(Remus's Office)

When poured two cups of tea they sat in silence until Hermione spoke " I am sorry for going on earlier it's just with Voldermort, my parents and leaving my 2nd home tomorrow for good it's all become too much". Remus shifted next to Hermione taking her hands into his, "Hermione you have nothing to be sorry for and about what you said earlier your wrong you are a beautiful and being brainy is a bonus and if Harry and Ron fail to see this then they are fools. What I see is a beautiful mature women who will have men falling at her feet". As Remus finished his talk his eyes met Hermione's. Before he could stop there lips met in a chaste kiss which became increasingly passionate, Remus leaned in to deepen the kiss as Hermiones hands slipped around his waste. Soon Remus was nibbling Hermiones bottom lip as if begging for entrance, which she happily obliged. His tongue swam inside her mouth feeling along the ridge of her back teeth his hands lightly cupped her breasts causing her to moan in delight into his mouth he soundly responded by thrusting his throbbing member onto her clothed hips. As the passion increased the need to have more physical contact did too. Hermiones hand brushed Remus groin it seemed to jerk him back to his sense.  
Remus began to pull away from Hermione, " Hermione.. we shouldn't be doing this" he panted in an attempt to gain some self control. "Remus its okay" Hermione said as she kissed him again. Remus pulled completely away from Hermione and walked to the window not looking at Hermione. " No its not okay I am your teacher and friend but most importantly of all I am a werewolf!" " is that why you pulled away because you're a werewolf ? now you listen to you are not a savage beast with a cold heart, your Remus a loving and caring man who deserves love and happiness your furry problem occurs 3 days a month, don't let it rule your heart, you deserve to be loved." Remus sighed, "but Hermione, who would love me?" Hermione turned Remus to face her so that she could meet his eyes, "I love you"  
"p.p.pardon" Remus stuttered,  
"I said I love you" and with this Hermione leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Remus reacted to this by pulling Hermione to him, once again their embrace became extremely passionate. Hermione moaned ad Remus began to trail kisses down her neck, "oh god Remus" she moaned. Pleased with the reaction he had caused, Remus began to trail kisses down the other side of Hermione's neck, and in response to this Hermione began to run her left leg up Remus' leg. This simple movement caused Remus to lose any final self-control that he retained as he picked her up and carried her into his room, any ideas of nobleness gone forever…


	2. Chapter 2

Okay first and foremost I offer my readers my humble apologies for not carrying on my story all I can say is that my life has been chaotic since the first chapter was posted with finishing my course and getting a job! It's been that busy that it took 2 weeks before I could see OTP and finding time for reading DH it was a nightmare. Hopefully uploading won't take so long now. Same disclaimer applies the brilliant JKRowling owns HP not me alas

Thanks for your support and reviews

Chapter 2

Hermione awoke with a start, she had been dreaming about that night. Tears formed in her eyes she thought he cared, he just got up and left not waiting to she if she was okay. Hermione recalled waking up the morning after graduation to find no Remus. Heartbroken she fled his chambers and ran to the Head Girls dorm to retrieve her belongings. Hermione scribbled a quick note to Dumbledore to explain absence on the train. Sending the note via Dobby, Hermione made her trunk feather light and left.

Hermione was stirred from her thoughts by a whimpering. Getting out of bed she walked across the room to a wooden crib were she was met by a pair of amber eyes. Hermione picked up the small bundle. Two months after leaving the wizarding world she discovered that she was pregnant, with this in mind she was more determined not to go back to the world that she left. Hermione thought of Harry and Ron both had attempted to find her however she charmed the owls not to deliver the mail and to return it back to them. She feared that if they found her Remus wouldn't be to far behind them. If Remus found her she would lose baby Serenity to her father. Hermione had been though so much that the loss of Serenity would break her. Hermione carried Serenity back to her bed as she recalled the first full moon following the birth of her daughter to see if she transformed. When failed to transform Hermione thanked every God and Great Wizard, as Serenity could still remain a secret from the wizarding world.

Elsewhere a lone man stood in thought in a darkened cottage thinking of the love that disappeared. Remus could not understand what had he done wrong? Had she changed her mind about him? He would never know. All he knew was when he got back from the kitchens with breakfast for the two of them she was gone. Remus remembered how Albus announced her absence to the whole school saying that she had been offered a great job that had an immediate start, and she had gone to take up the post. Remus felt his heart had gone to.

Harry entered the room of his former Professor

"Remus are you ok? We will find her you know!"

Remus startled by this turned to face Harry

"Find who?"

"Remus you know I mean Hermione".

"What gave you the idea that it's Hermione who is on my mind?"

"I am not blind or daft I know you love her now tell me what happened?"

"You are so like your Mum and Dad they could always read me like an open book, alright I will tell you".

Remus spent the next half an hour telling Harry about the events that lead up to Hermione's disappearance. When he'd finished he stared at Harry.

"What I am I going to do?" he sighed "I need to find her I need to see with her own eyes to know that she's ok".

Harry finally found his voice following Remus's revolation

"Do you love her?"

Remus turned to him "Pardon"

"Do you love her?"

"Yes"

"Then why didn't you tell her?"

"Be…Because I didn't realise until it was too late and she was gone". Remus sighed as he stopped pacing and dropped on to the nearest chair.

Harry looked at Remus and could see that his old DADA professor had fallen in love with his absent female best friend.

"Remus I will help you in whatever way I can".

"Thank you Harry" he replied giving a faint smile. " Though I don't deserve your help, I …I caused your best friend to disappear".

Harry smirked "How about I reserve judgement on that until we've found her and talked things through?"

Remus nodded and Harry continued. "Ok? Right I am off to bed I'll see you in the morning". With that Harry got up and went to bed leaving Remus to muse in his own thoughts.

Hermione moved to get herself out of bed. As her feet touched the cold wooden floor and seemed to shock her into a state of consciousness. Looking at the near by clock she realised that she had an hour to get ready for work. This task was extremely difficult when she had a six month old Serenity to get ready for her child minder. Serenity seemed able to sense her mother leaving for work and would constantly scream 'Ma Ma' till she turned nearly purple. These outbursts worried Hermione as at any point Serenity could do accidental magic, this would mean the Ministry of Magic would be able to trace them and in turn the Order as well.

Following the usual traumatic event off dropping Serenity. Hermione rushed off to her job at the local health centre. Hermione worked as an administrator to the District Nurses based there. The nurses understood her child care issues and didn't say anything if she was late, but Hermione hated tardiness. Deep in thought she failed to see the oddly dresses man coming in the other direction, before they collided.

As Hermione got herself up the stranger spoke. "I am sorry there Miss".

The voice registered in Hermione's mind as she looked up she came face to face with Mundungus Fletcher.

Mundungus looked at the women and thought she looked familiar

"Have I seen you before?"

The women replied quickly "No" and left.

As Hermione walked away she sighed it had been years since he had seen her as he was not a frequent visitor to headquarters, so she was safe as she hoped he hadn't recognised her. Pushing the incident to the back of her mind she carried on to work.


End file.
